fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Spirits
Carddass Spirits is a video game and a part of Banpresto's Carddass franchise. The game was released for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii on November 29, 2007. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, to The End of a Flash *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *American Dragon: Jake Long *Danny Phantom *Kim Possible *Ben 10 (Debut) *Naruto (Debut) Characters Cartoon Network Ben 10 (Debut) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Vilgax (NPC) Disney American Dragon: Jake Long *Jake Long *Rose/Huntsgirl *Luong Lao Shi *Fu Dog (NPC) *Spud (NPC) *Trixie Carter (NPC) Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus (NPC) *Dr. Drakken *Shego Nickelodeon Danny Phantom *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton (NPC) *Maddie Fenton (NPC) *Vlad Plasmius (NPC) Pierrot Naruto (Debut) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable/Quattro Bageena Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO *Oliver May Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, to The End of a Flash *Ford Romfellow Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Debut) *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Quess Paraya Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno Cast English Cast *Dante Basco - Jake Long *Steve Blum - Vilgax *Nancy Cartwright - Rufus *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson *John DiMaggio - Dr. Drakken, Fu Dog *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *Charlie Finn - Spud *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Andrew Francis - Ford Romfellow *Will Friedle - Ron Stoppable *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Kittie - Trixie Carter *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Jocelyne Loewen - Quess Paraya *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha *Travis Milne - Kamille Bidan *Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius *Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Meagan Smith - Gwen Tennyson *Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson *Nicole Sullivan - Shego *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Eric Vale - Oliver May *Colleen Villard - Jazz Fenton *Mae Whitman - Rose/Huntsgirl *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Keone Young - Luong Lao Shi Japanese Cast *Shin Aomori - Dr. Drakken *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Wataru Hatano - Squd *Satoshi Hino - Ron Stoppable *Shuichi Ikeda - Char Aznable/Quattro Bageena *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Hideo Ishikawa - Oliver May *Maria Kawamura - Quess Paraya *Tomomi Kuwano - Ben Tennyson *Sayaka Maeda - Gwen Tennyson *Marutari - Rufus *Yuri Miyajima - Rose/Huntsgirl *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Arisa Ogasawara - Kim Possible *Shiro Saito - Fu Dog, Vilgax *Yuko Sato - Shego *Mie Sonozaki - Trixie Carter *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Kazuya Tatekabe - Max Tennyson *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kouji Tsujitani - Seabook Arno *Masaaki Tsukada - Luong Lao Shi *Yuki Uchiyama - Jake Long *Yūji Ueda - Ford Romfellow Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers